The present invention generally relates to accessing patient medical information.
Traditionally, a healthcare practitioner accesses patient medical data by logging in to an electronic health records (EHR) application, searching for a patient, and then opening medical information for that patient. If a healthcare practitioner runs across a reference to a patient in a document outside of the EHR application, such as an email, chat message, or PDF document, the practitioner generally needs to return to the EHR application and search for the patient in order to access the patient's medical information.
A need exists for improvement in accessing patient medical information. This need and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.